Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a medical image processing technique, and particularly relates to a lesion detecting method and a lesion detecting apparatus for breast image in rotating manner.
Description of Related Art
Mammary carcinoma is one of the most common malignant tumors in woman, and the main symptoms thereof include breast tumor, abnormal secretions, or shape variation, etc. To early screen the abnormal breast symptoms avails treating the tumor as early as possible, so as to decrease a chance of deterioration or proliferation of cancer cells. Screening methods such as clinical or self breast detection, biopsy, mammography, ultrasound or magnetic resonance imaging, etc., have been widely used in clinical practice or become important issues in academic researches.
According to researches, it is known that compared to a low density breast, women with a high density breast has a high risk of suffering from breast cancer. Therefore, density analysis on breast and mammary glandular tissues is also an important factor in breast cancer assessment. On the other hand, although a computer aided detection (CADe) system has been used in clinical practice to automatically identify tumors, bumps or calcifications, it still has a high risk of false positive.